


Unwanted

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: What do gourmet olive oils, a Hydroflask, bluetooth headphones, a scrapbook, a spa day kit and a candle have in common? Not much.However, those were the gifts hidden beneath wrapping paper, colorful tissue, and recycled boxes in the Parker game of The Left Right Game.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Unwanted

What do gourmet olive oils, a Hydroflask, bluetooth headphones, a scrapbook, a spa day kit and a candle have in common? Not much. 

However, those were the gifts hidden beneath wrapping paper, colorful tissue, and recycled boxes in the Parker game of The Left Right Game.

It was a tradition for the Parkers. It was a simple game. The host of the story would write a story, and within the story, they would use the words “left” and “right.” When these words were said, the players would pass their gifts right or left. This year, Peter made the story, and the Parkers had opened up their tradition to their new friends.

Peter, May, Happy, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey sat in a circle, gifts on their laps. 

“Okay. Are you guys ready?” Peter asked.

“I think we’re ready,” Pepper said politely.

“Often times, when we play this game, we can take it two different ways. You can tell a holiday story or you can do a year in review. There’s no  _ right  _ way to do it, but I’m gonna take a look back on this past year. 2026 has  _ left _ a lasting impression on all of us. With Morgan’s ballet debut in  _ Swan Lake _ that  _ left _ us in awe, a career that was short-lived, once she realized that ballet wasn’t the  _ right  _ choice for her. Now she’s kicking but  _ left  _ and  _ right _ in taekwondo. 

“Then there’s the Valentine’s Day that has  _ left  _ us all excited for the future. Happy and May are getting married! Put that  _ right _ in the history books. Who would’ve thunk that these two would end up together?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Happy asked jokingly.

“Well, I’m just glad that they found each other, because you can tell that they’re in love and are  _ right _ for each other.  _ Right? _ ”

“This is a lot of rights,” Tony complained.

“Just because of that comment, which I think is just not  _ right _ to say, I’m gonna go  _ right _ back into the story, because I have the  _ right _ to.”

Tony groaned loudly.

“Mr. Stark had some groundbreaking innovations this year. After everything that has happened, a lot of people were  _ left _ with a bad set of cards. But Mr. Stark has made it his goal to make it  _ right. _ His charities to rehabilitate after the second alien attack on New York have put the city  _ right  _ on track to rebuilding. He has  _ left _ an impact on millions and will leave millions more with the hard work that he does.”

“No. That’s not allowed. This is too nice,” Tony said.

“Well if it doesn’t seem  _ right _ , then you should reevaluate the way you look at yourself.”

“It hurts because it’s accurate,” Tony said, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Then there’s Colonel Rhodes.”

“C’mon, Pete, it’s been three years. You can call me Rhodey. You’re so formal.”

“Yup, that’s  _ right _ . It’s the  _ right _ thing to do. It doesn’t feel  _ right _ to call you anything else.”

“Just continue with your story,” Tony heckled.

“Colonel Rhodes helped raise awareness to paraplegic youth in America, and started his own organization to supply these children with the best help they can receive with Mr. Stark as his  _ right- _ hand man. Changing lives and doing good for all the  _ right  _ reasons.

“I graduated high school which was totally  _ right _ eous. Valedictorian baybee! I got into NYU and continue onto the path to biomedical and chemical engineering. It is the  _ right _ fit for me and I fit  _ right _ in. I am  _ right  _ on track to starting the next chapter of my life.

“May has  _ left _ her job to join greater things. She has started her own plan event planning company and is absolutely thriving. She has  _ left _ her boring desk job to start building her own empire! Her competition is  _ left _ in the dust.

“Morgan has started kindergarten which _ left  _ Mommy and Daddy in tears. She’s figuring out her place in school and even though she got in trouble for her killer  _ right  _ hook, she’s gonna be fine.

“As we enter a new year with new beginnings and new moments with each other, I look forward to see the  _ rights  _ and wrongs that you get yourself into. Who knows what to anticipate with this group. But whatever it is, I know it’ll be just  _ right. _ ” He smiled. “That’s it! Time to open your presents.”

May got the gourmet olive oils, Happy got the Hydroflask, Rhodey got the bluetooth headphones, Pepper got the scrapbook, Tony got the spa day kit and that meant that Peter was stuck with the candle.

“Really? A candle? That’s like textbook “no one wants this gift” gift,” Peter whined.

May threw her wrapping paper at Peter. “I pay for your rent. Suck it up and enjoy your gingerbread candle.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)


End file.
